A camera module including a solid-state imaging device that is typically a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) is mounted in a highly portable electronic apparatus and the like such as a smartphone these days, and needs for such camera modules are increasing.
There is a suggested configuration for a camera module. In the configuration, warpage is prevented with a multilayer film formed on the upper and lower surfaces of a sealing glass provided on the imaging surface, and the camera module is bonded to the substrate with solder balls, for example (see Patent Document 1).
Further, there is a suggested technique by which a black adhesion layer is provided to surround the imaging surface of a solid-state imaging device. In this manner, appearances of flare and ghosts due to unnecessary light incidence are reduced, and bonding to the substrate is achieved with solder balls (see Patent Document 2).